


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Desk!sex, biting. Un-beta'd.<br/>Summary: It's only as good as it is because they're always apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Charlie supposed that ending up face-first in her clit perhaps wasn't the best way to say hello after five years apart, but he had never been able to resist her, and he had never been able to tell her 'no'. There was something in her scent, in her very being, which commanded him to do whatever she wanted, making him stupid, making him clever -whatever she wanted of him.  
  
For someone so independent, Charlie had never understood why he was such an utter fool for Nymphadora Tonks, but it had been that way since he was eleven, and she'd dared him to set free all of the transfiguration animals from their cages the night before their end-of-year exam. He remembered very little of their first year until that point, the moment she had set him her first challenge. On completion of the task, detention-free and howler-less, she had decided he was worthy of her time.  
  
From that moment on, they'd been inseparable. Until dragons, a love of hexing people, and life got in the way, that was. Years later, there she was, fighting for the same cause, had been standing in the same kitchen him as him, and Charlie, like his younger self, had lost his mind for her, all over again.  
  
It had led to their hurried meeting in the lesser used parlour room of Grimmauld Place; her on an old bureau, him between her legs, licking her cunt for all he was worth, realising she still tasted the same, and she still shivered for his tongue in the way that she had always done. Her short fingers were curled into his hair, pulling hard at the loose curls, keeping him reigned in, close to her body. He couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to.  
  
He wanted to make her come, to make her lose control like she had on their last night at Hogwarts, when the castle might have exploded around them and all they would have known was one another and the pleasure they were causing the other to experience.  
  
“Enough,” she panted, pushing his head away. “Fuck me, Charlie love... fuck me.”  
  
He smiled boyishly at her old, pathetic nickname for him and saw that she was smiling too. He got to his feet, ignoring the way his knees crunched on the way up and grabbed her about the waist. He pulled her to the very edge of the antique desk and she fiddled with his jeans, unbuttoning them and running down the zip, freeing his cock and stroking it with a cool hand. He groaned at her, showing her that, no matter what had been said or done between them, it was still the same -that she still set his blood on fire and that he could come a river, just for her.  
  
He plunged into her body as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Her nails clawed at his back, scraping at the tattoos there. She was tight and damp around him, sucking his cock into her body with strength he'd forgotten, and as his hips began to cant, her silkiness overwhelmed him.  
  
“Do you love me?” she breathed against his mouth, kissing him.  
“Always,” he answered, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.  
“Always?” she teased, latching onto his neck.  
“If you'd fucking let me,” he answered bitterly, grabbing one buttock with his hand and yanking her even closer, lodging deep within her and, pushing hard, he made her cry out.  
  
He snapped his hips back and forth, pounding in and out of her, losing himself if the sounds of her breaths and her cries, her scent and the stickiness of their bodies as they slapped together.  
  
“Close,” he muttered, spreading his feet.  
“Me too.”  
  
He ran his free hand up her spine and buried it in her hair, a shoulder-length shocking blue that day, though he noticed through blurry vision that the roots were turning the usual bubblegum pink in her lack of inhibition. He wished he could bend his neck to suck her nipples, a sure way to undo her, but unluckily for him she had the same idea, and the second that her mouth clamped around his pierced nub, his back arched and he gave himself over.  
  
She wouldn't come, but as he blindness of his own orgasm took hold, he couldn't think about it. He exploded into her, gripping her body and hair hard, as if she might disappear if he let her go. Muscles suddenly clenched tightly around his cock and then she jerked, head thrown back, driven to her own climax by his messy, damp finish within her.  
  
“God I miss you,” she moaned frustratedly. “I miss that. Don't go back. Please, Charlie. Don't go back.”  
  
Standing with sweat beading at his temples and in the small of his back as his cock softened within her, Charlie wanted to give her what she wanted; he wanted to stay, to fuck her in a bed, to hold her, and maybe even make love to her.  
  
“You know it's only this good because we're apart for so long,” he answered finally. “You know it.”  
  
He kissed the top of her hair before burying his face in it.  
  
“Well are you at least going to buy me fucking dinner?” she asked sulkily.  
“Dinner, and another round of this after the cheeseboard.” He grinned weakly into her hair.  
“Done,” she sighed, and tightened her grip on him.  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
